


Lovesick Fool

by whitewoofgeralt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AND SWEET, M/M, just something soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitewoofgeralt/pseuds/whitewoofgeralt
Summary: Bucky felt like a goddamn lovesick fool with his feet dangling over the edge of the rooftop, his head tilted up to the sky as he watched… waiting for it to open up with that familiar telltale boom of thunder.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Thor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Lovesick Fool

**Author's Note:**

> for em.

Bucky felt like a goddamn lovesick fool with his feet dangling over the edge of the rooftop, his head tilted up to the sky as he watched… waiting for it to open up with that familiar telltale boom of thunder. The one that made his heart bang and his breath catch, had his knees going just a little bit weak. It was juvenile, ridiculous and so exactly like him that it made him roll his eyes. He always did have the tendency to get wrapped up in whoever gave him the slightest bit of attention.

This though.. something about this was different and he couldn’t put his finger on why. Maybe it was in the way that he felt cared for, protected. Or maybe it was the way that he was constantly taken apart, piece by piece, until suddenly he wasn’t so empty anymore. If that even made sense.

He didn’t question it, refused to ask what he had done to deserve someone like Thor. Someone who so boisterous, so full of life and love that sometimes it was so fucking overwhelming it felt like Bucky would drown in it all. Instead, he basked in it and allowed himself to enjoy this – it – for however long he was allowed to have it.

Rolling his cigarette between his lips, he caught the first glimpse of clouds beginning to gather; watched as they darkened and swirled before the first drops of rain fell. He tossed his cigarette away, grinned when the first boom of thunder shook the sky. It wouldn’t be long now, he thought.

A cloud opened up with a crack and lightning lit up the sky.

And then Thor was standing in front of him, his smile so big that Bucky could feel his insides melting even as he returned it.

“Bucky,” he said, his voice carrying over the wind and rain, his face lit up like a goddamn tree on Christmas. “It’s been too long.”

“You’re fucking telling me, pal.”

“I’m sorry. I wanted to come back sooner but….” Thor trailed off, his face turning somber. “Familial obligations can be tricky.”

Bucky reached out, let his handle settle against Thor’s arm. “You’re here now.”

“I am, yes.”

Thor stepped into his space, his hand sliding along Bucky’s jaw before he tilted it up. Around them, rain continued to fall even if the rest of the storm had quieted down. He reached up, wrapped his fingers around Thor’s wrist and held on.

“Are you just gonna stand there and look at me, or are you going to kiss me already?”

The corners of Thor’s eyes crinkled with amusement. “There is no need to rush, Bucky. It has been so long since I have last seen your beauty that I am simply allowing myself the time to drink it all in.”

Embarrassed Bucky let his gaze drop.

“You are even more breathtaking when you blush, Bucky.”

“Shut up and kiss me, pal.”

He didn’t wait for Thor to close the distance. Instead, he pushed up to his toes and sealed his mouth over Thor’s.


End file.
